I Will
by Jauca97
Summary: Pocas eran las ocasiones en que su tímido novio ninja se atrevía a pedirle explícitamente que salieran juntos. Esta vez le había mandado una nota por medio de Mio, pidiéndole que lo encontrara por esas horas bajo el árbol en la colina. Un lugar que era muy especial para los dos. ¿Por qué Garu la citaría esa noche? *Two-Shot*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, es propiedad de Boo Kyoung Kim sempai. Pero esta historia si es mía. Cuidadito con que la vea en otra parte sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Pucca caminaba por el bosque de bambú en medio de la noche. No era muy tarde, pero la luna ya brillaba lo suficiente sobre el cielo para alumbrar toda la aldea. No fue difícil convencer a sus tíos de que la dejaran salir a esa hora, pues bien sabían que ella podía cuidarse perfectamente sola. Además dentro de poco se encontraría con Garu, y ellos tenían una confianza absoluta en el ninja.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento e inconscientemente apretó el paso para apresurarse a llegar más rápido.

¿Por qué Garu la citaría esa noche?

Era raro que el tomara la iniciativa para invitarla a salir, ya que por lo regular era ella la que llevaba la delantera en ese aspecto, "invitándolo" o apareciendo de repente interrumpiendo su entrenamiento, arrastrándolo para tener una cita. _Papas, patatas. Era lo mismo._

Pocas eran las ocasiones en que su tímido novio ninja se atrevía a pedirle explícitamente que salieran juntos. Esta vez le habia mandado una nota por medio de Mio, pidiéndole que lo encontrara por esas horas bajo el árbol en la colina. Un lugar que era muy especial para los dos.

Pucca sonrió más ante el tierno recuerdo de cuando Garu planto un nuevo árbol para ella. Eran apenas unos niños en ese entonces, pero hasta la fecha era lo más hermoso que alguien habia echo por ella. Y ese árbol seguía ahí: firme, derecho y estable. Recordaba que cuando habia días en que ella sentía que no podría alcanzar a Garu jamás, iba y visitaba esa colina donde el gran árbol se mantenía majestuoso y orgulloso, prueba absoluta del amor que el silenciosa y secretamente también le profesaba.

Poco a poco y conforme fueron creciendo, Garu huía cada vez menos. Claro, habia días en que ella misma reconocía ser demasiado pesada y agresiva con el pobre, tanto que no le quedaba de otra más que salir corriendo y huir. Pero esa era la parte divertida y emocionante de su relación. Y a ella le gustaba. Nunca se sintió mal por el hecho de que Garu se le escapara de vez en cuando, porque sabía en su corazón que el sentía lo mismo por ella.

Y en efecto, así era.

Ahora a sus dieciocho años, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que cuando era pequeña. Al igual que su particular relación con Garu.

Por fin Pucca llego al claro donde podía verse la gran colina con el frondoso árbol sobre esta. Bajo sus ramas y oculto bajo la sombra de la noche pudo divisar a Garu, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Sintiéndose una niña de nuevo se le dejo ir corriendo a su encuentro para tirársele encima. Comenzó a llenarle de besos toda la cara como siempre hacia cada vez que lo veía, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los gruñidos de queja y las silenciosas protestas que su novio insistentemente daba.

Sin embargo, si se sorprendió bastante cuando Garu inesperadamente la tomo de los hombros y la aparto de el de manera delicada, pero firme. Pucca parpadeo confundida por tal reacción, pues aunque el ninja siempre renegaba o se retorcía ante sus muestras de cariño nunca la habia alejado de una manera tan tajante. Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien. Y se preocupó todavía más cuando se percató de la seriedad absoluta de su novio.

Al parecer no era una cita romántica como ella pensaba después de todo.

Ella ladeo la cabeza, preguntándole a su modo que ocurría con él. Noto que el semblante serio de Garu tembló un poco, al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva y sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente debido a la cercanía y la intensidad del momento. O al menos, eso supuso Pucca. Sintió como la apretó de los hombros, descargando un poco de su propia ansiedad sobre ella. Cosa que en lugar de tranquilizarla, la puso más nervosa.

¿Qué le sucedía a Garu?

Lo conocía bien, mejor que a nadie en la aldea. O en el mundo, para variar. Sabía que intentaba o estaba a punto de decirle algo importante pero a la vez difícil debido a la combinación de seriedad y nerviosismo en las emociones del ninja.

Duraron un buen momento mirándose a los ojos, Pucca intentando descifrar lo que sucedía y le atormentaba detrás de esas bellas ventanas oscuras que tanto amaba. Podía sentir la penetrante e intensa mirada que Garu le regresaba, con sus ojos diciéndole… no, _gritándole_ un millón de cosas a la vez. A través de esa mirada pudo ver todo el miedo que Garu tenía en ese momento, pero a su vez todo el amor que el sentía por ella. Un amor que probablemente nunca llegaría a escucharlo salir vocalizado de su boca, más no era necesario. Porque ella lo sabía.

Queriendo reconfortarlo y hacerle saber que ella estaría con él para lo que sea, estiro una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla de Garu. El ninja cerró los ojos disfrutando de la leve y delicada caricia, lo que la hizo sonreír levemente. No importaba el tamaño o la inmensidad del problema que su novio traía encima que lo molestaba tanto. Ella nunca se apartaría de su lado, y junto a el estaría dispuesta a luchar y acabar haciendo trizas a lo que sea o a quien sea que se atreviera a arruinar la felicidad de su ninja. Y por ende, la de ella.

Así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos que parecieron eternos para Pucca, quien no sabía lo que sucedía.

Hasta que por fin, el ninja abrió los ojos dejando salir un largo suspiro. Después, tomando ambas manos de ella se inclinó sobre una rodilla en el suelo en la tal conocida pose, como aquella vez que cayó frente a ella después de atrapar el anillo de Santa en el centro comercial de Sooga hace unos años. Solo que esta vez, no era ningún accidente…

Ante esa acción tan repentina e inesperada, Pucca se quedó de piedra mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, víctima del shock. _¿Sería que…?_

No, no podía ser. Debía de estar soñando. Estaba dormida y todo eso era producto de su imaginación. ¿O no?

Soltando las manos de ella, Garu saco de uno de los bolsillos ocultos en su traje de ninja una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja y la coloco frente a ella. La miro intensamente y con extrema seriedad como hace unos momentos a pesar de estar rojo como un tomate maduro, dándole a entender lo que era bastante obvio.

Pucca se llevó ambas manos al rostro sintiendo un sinfín de mariposas revolotear en su interior, producto de toda la felicidad que la embargaba en ese momento. ¡El momento con el que habia fantaseado desde que era una niña! Y ahora estaba sucediendo justo ahí, frente a ella. Debajo de su querido árbol preferido. Nada comparado a sus sueños y fantasías infantiles. Esto era mucho mejor, ¡y realmente estaba sucediendo! ¡No se lo estaba imaginando!

El ninja entonces abrió la cajita, mostrando el sencillo pero bonito anillo que habia adentro. Para Pucca simplemente no existía joya más hermosa en toda la tierra.

Garu enarco ambas cejas a modo de pregunta.

" _¿Serias…?"_

" _¡Si!"_

Como era de esperarse Pucca se le dejo ir encima apenas y capto la pregunta tras el gesto, tacleándolo al suelo y dándole a su propia manera su obvia respuesta. Pero esta vez en lugar de llenarlo de muchos besos por todas partes, se limitó a darle un beso profundo en los labios para que le quedara lo suficientemente clara su respuesta afirmativa. Finalmente, cuando Pucca se hizo a un lado para dejarlo enderezarse, el tomo su mano y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular como debía de ser.

Garu le sonrió un poco; nervioso, incómodo y todavía algo sonrojado. A su vez, Pucca le regalo la sonrisa más gigantesca y radiante que sus músculos en la cara le permitieron. Se sentía tan dichosa y feliz… ¡y ella que hace unos momentos estaba preocupándose por nada creyendo que algo andaba terriblemente mal!

Pero era eso. Por eso Garu estaba tan ansioso. Porque sabía bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¡Y lo hizo!

Sin poder contenerse más Pucca volvió a tirársele encima para - _ahora si_ \- llenarle de besos toda la cara, como pequeñas confirmaciones a su bella propuesta, una y otra vez.

¿Qué si sería su esposa? ¡Por supuesto que sí lo seria!

En definitiva, no habia ninguna duda de eso…

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Pues… les traje azúcar. Otra vez :v_

 _Sé que no les molesta 7u7r_

 _Pero bueno, este será un two-shot. Así es, leyeron bien. Un two-shot. ¿Por qué? Simple: No podemos quedarnos sin conocer el punto de vista de Garu sobre este acontecimiento, ¿o sí? ¡Claro que no!_

 _Así que el siguiente shot y ultimo será desde la perspectiva de nuestro ninja tsundere preferido. Como será desde el punto de vista de Gary, no será tan cursi como este. Es que ya sabemos cómo es Pucca pues :3_

 _Díganme, ¿se las olían? ¿O fue algo inesperado? Me imagino que por el título probablemente ya se imaginaban qué onda xd_

 _Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este shot lleno de amors alkdlakjdklef *u*_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews, que ya los cache que me leen y se van sin dejarme ni uno. ¿Por qué son así? :p_

 _Nahh no se crean. Yo no escribo por reviews. Escribo porque me gusta Pucca y me alegra contribuir al fandom de algún modo. Pero siempre los reviews sirven como motivación y ánimo, además de que me gusta saber lo que piensan de mis historias a nivel personal o conocer a quienes los leen. Pero pues eso ya es cosa de ustedes xdxd Los amo :')_

 _El segundo shot se los traeré…. Pronto :v_

 _Por cierto, ya nos estamos acercando al fic de la boda 7u7r no crean que se me olvida xd_

 _Tambien ya actualice_ _ **Funny NG Stories,**_ _con el shot_ _ **Trauma,**_ _donde cierta persona se entera de cierta relación secreta. Cuando la subi FF andaba falloso y no mando notificaciones de actualización. Y en_ _ **Fresas**_ _olvide notificarles xd así que ya están avisados._

 _¡Hora de contestar reviews!_

 _De_ _ **Fresas,**_ _precisamente xd :_

 _ **Lulu2154:**_ _Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n_n hehe chócalas, creo que todas somos así con nuestro pelo xD Muchas gracias por el review querida! Besos para ti *u*_

 _ **Laktestalkea:**_ _Verito! Haha amo tu nickname x'D apoco también escribe fanfics LaRozeta? Y donde los sube? Gracias por venir desde DA! Tu review me sorprendio y me alegro el dia :'D Besos! ;)_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Hehe me alegra que te haya gustado, Rose querida. Hehe noo, hay hombres que son muy cuidadosos y a la vez varoniles. Garu es uno de ellos *u* Yo también quiero un novio como el ajdkdjs Pucca suertuda xD Muchas gracias por tu review querida, besos! n_n_

 _ **Garu0212:**_ _Que bueno que no lo haces, nadie deberíamos de hacerlo de hecho x'D pero a veces con las prisas uno anda todo acarrereado que se lo cepilla a lo brusco. Me alegra que te haya gustado :'D hehe disfruto mucho escribiendo cosas tan cotidianas en una pareja tan loca como el Garucca xd Y Garu es un amor de tsundere, siempre ha sido atento con ella muy a su manera. ¿Quién no lo querría como novio? Comparto el sentimiento querida :'v ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Besos *u*_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Haha todas somos Pucca xD y todas queremos a un novio como Garu para que sea nuestro esclavo cofcof digo digo, para que nos cepille el cabello :v ¡Muchas gracias por el review querida! Besos para ti *u*_

 _Eso fue todo, me enorgullecen :')_

 _Los quiero, ¡y nos leemos en el segundo shot!_


	2. Chapter 2

Garu caminaba de aquí para allá y en círculos alrededor del árbol sobre la colina. Se sentía condenadamente nervioso, lo cual le fastidiaba sobremanera porque no se habia sentido así hasta ese preciso momento. ¡Y era cuando más necesitaba estar calmado!

Todo iba a salir bien. No habia ninguna razón para que no fuera así. Ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Pucca, estaba totalmente seguro de eso. Pero tenía que cumplir con todo el protocolo si quería hacerlo de manera honorable.

Y he ahí el problema.

El lugar definitivamente era el correcto. Que decir, ¡era perfecto!

Al principio habia pensado en el Goh Rong, pero se convenció de que no era el más indicado porque lo que menos tendrían ahí seria privacidad. Y el no quería andar dando espectáculos, conociendo de antemano cual sería la reacción de Pucca. También pensó hacerlo en su casa, ya que ahí estarían a solas y sin ningún metiche mirón que pudiera incomodarlo ante tan importante acontecimiento. Pero se le hizo demasiado… _simple._

Hasta que por iluminación divina se le ocurrió la colina. Privado, al aire libre, sin mencionar el gran significado y valor sentimental de ese lugar para ambos. ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese? ¡Era el sitio indicado!

Así que en cuanto al lugar no habia ningún defecto. No pudo haber elegido otro mejor.

Pero… _¿Cómo rayos se lo iba a pedir?_

Recordó cuando de niños el intento por primera y única vez darle un anillo. Quiso hacerlo de manera discreta, y lo logro. Fue tan discreto, ¡que ni ella misma se dio cuenta!

Como le dolió sacrificar aquella espada suya, una de sus favoritas en ese entonces. Y todo para nada. Así que ahora tenía que ser más obvio y directo. No pensaba desperdiciar de nuevo el gran dolor emocional de haber fundido otra de sus queridas espadas para hacerle otro anillo a Pucca.

Al principio pensó en escribírselo en una carta o en una nota, justo como la que le mando con Mio para citarla en ese lugar. Pero él no era bueno en esa clase de cosas. Intento escribirlo, pero después de dos largas horas la hoja continuo en blanco. La tensión, el nerviosismo y la vergüenza le impidieron escribir algo decente y coherente, así que esa idea quedo descartada totalmente. También pensó en llevarle un ramo de flores para hacerlo más especial, pero se le hizo algo demasiado cursi para su gusto. ¡Suficiente seria con lo que estaba a punto de hacer! Así que la idea de las flores también fue desechada.

Incluso estuvo tentado a pedir algo de ayuda, pero se lo pensó mejor.

Abyo era más inútil que el en esas cosas, así que ningún consejo que saliera de su boca le hubiera sido de ayuda. Ching probablemente si hubiera podido ayudarlo al ser la mejor amiga de Pucca. Pero por ser su mejor amiga capaz y se le salía decirle sin querer, por eso se abstuvo de consultarla. Soso solamente le hubiera dicho un montón de metáforas y filosofías sin sentido que al final no le servirían de nada tampoco; Destiny aunque era un experto en esas cosas hubiera querido hacerlo en grande y era lo que precisamente Garu intentaba evitar; y aunque los chefs o el Maestro Soo tal vez hubieran podido aconsejarle algo que de verdad fuera de provecho igual temió que terminaran haciendo un gran alboroto y que lo arruinaran todo. Y fuera de ellos, Garu no le tenía la suficiente confianza a nadie más para preguntar por algo tan importante.

Así que mejor decidió arreglárselas por su propia cuenta.

Justo se estaba quebrando los sesos pensando en cómo podría hacérselo saber, cuando la sintió llegar. Pucca venia corriendo hacia el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada en sus labios, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya la tenía encima atacándolo con besos por toda la cara.

Garu gruñó fastidiado, presa de la desesperación. _¡No era el momento para eso, mujer!_ Él estaba a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría completamente la vida de ambos, ¡y ella no podía comportarse con seriedad!

Aunque no era culpa de Pucca. Después de todo, ella no sabía nada. No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Decidido, la tomo de los hombros para apartarla de él. Al hacerlo, Pucca se le quedo viendo confundida ladeando levemente su cabeza, obviamente extrañada por su reacción. Garu mantuvo su semblante serio.

Tenía que hacerlo, podía hacerlo.

Inconscientemente apretó los hombros de ella, presa del nerviosismo. La miro a los ojos durante largo rato intentando decirle con la mirada todo lo que él no podía decirle en voz alta, y que aunque pudiera probablemente no lo haría. Pucca estiro su mano para tocar su mejilla en una forma de confortarlo, no sabiendo porque él se encontraba en ese estado. Cerrando los ojos ante el leve contacto, Garu se dejó mimar por ella.

La amaba, maldición. Siempre lo hizo. Y ahora que ambos eran mayores y que el por fin habia aceptado sus sentimientos y reconocido que eran novios, era momento de dar el siguiente paso honorable que debía de hacerse.

Suspirando y dándose valor, decidió hacerlo del modo simple, típico y tradicional. Tomando ambas manos de ella se arrodillo en el suelo como habia visto en las miles de películas románticas que Pucca lo obligaba a ver. Se sintió muy tonto y abochornado haciendo tal cosa, pero sabía que era lo correcto y la forma más obvia de hacérselo saber. Después la soltó para buscar la pequeña cajita que ya se sentía pesada en su bolsillo debido a todo lo que representaba, y con manos algo temblorosas se la extendió tratando de mantenerse serio y tranquilo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero aun así eso no evito que el calor se apoderara de su rostro como solía hacerlo siempre que se sentía avergonzado.

Pucca se llevó ambas manos al rostro sorprendida y emocionada justo como reaccionaban las protagonistas en dichas películas; lo que lo lleno de alivio. Significaba que hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo bien. Buena señal.

Procedió a abrir la cajita, dejando ver la que antes era una de sus espadas favoritas ahora convertida en un modesto pero significativo anillo. Enarco levemente las cejas, formulando la silenciosa pregunta del millón.

" _¿Serias…?"_

" _¡Si!"_

En cuestión de un parpadeo, Pucca ya estaba sobre el en el suelo dándole un profundo beso en los labios.

" _Supongo que eso es un sí"_ pensó Garu sosteniendo en alto su brazo para proteger el anillo de cualquier daño que pudiera causar la poca delicadeza y efusividad de su novia. O mejor dicho, _prometida._

Una vez que Pucca se le quitó de encima, él se enderezo para hacer lo propio. Tomando la mano de ella, le deslizo el anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron cada quien a su manera, hasta que ella tuvo que romper el mágico momento lanzándose sobre el de nuevo para llenarle de besos toda la cara.

Por supuesto y como siempre, Garu gruño haciendo muecas ante tanta empalagosidad de parte de ella, aunque su mismo corazón palpitaba frenéticamente de emoción y euforia.

Ella sería su esposa.

No habia ninguna duda de eso…

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Pues aquí les traigo como les prometí la segunda parte y ultima de este two-shot, esta vez con el punto de vista de Garusito. Menos empalagoso, y pudimos ver todo lo que paso nuestro ninja sobre cómo y dónde pedírselo a Pucca. Tal vez después haga un shot sobre como decidió hacerlo xdxd_

 _Y bueno, les comento que hay rumores de que habrá una nueva temporada de Pucca con animación nueva. Algo así como un reboot. Ayer en la noche Vooz subió a su canal oficial en Youtube un video con el primer episodio, pero después lo elimino. No sabemos porque, creemos que fue porque no era el momento para subirlo y se les chispoteo, o sea fue un error subirlo. Tal vez lo tenían pensado para más adelante, porque en su página oficial no postearon nada y siempre lo hacen cada vez que suben sus videos. Así que esa es la teoría. Si quieren saber más sigan la página_ _ **Ninjas eat noodles – Garucca Fans,**_ _ya que ahorita es el tema principal xdxd_

 _Espero les haya gustado este two-shot. Lo hice con mucho amors. No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _Y bueno, ¡hora de contestar reviews! Fueron varios, eso me emociona xdxd ¡muchas gracias queridos! :_

 _ **AliceSL27:**_ _Hehe, me alegra hacerte fangirlear. Es el propósito *u* Muchas gracias! Me preocupaba que quedara muy empalagoso. Pero bueno, es Pucca xd ¡muchas gracias por tus reviews en las historias queridas! De verdad los aprecio, besos y ojala y te guste este shot!_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _¡Muchas gracias amore! Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el review *u* Besos!_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Hehe, ¡muchas gracias querida! Qué bueno que te gusto, me hace muy feliz *u* La boda de Pucca y Garu no puede ser contenida solamente en un one-shot, es por eso que me he tardado en traérselas. Espero y sea de su agrado, no quiero decepcionarlos así que no tengan altas expectativas xdxd Y no te preocupes por lo del review en_ _ **Love Spell,**_ _me alegra que te haya gustado y que me lo hayas dejado saber *u* ¡Muchas gracias! Besos querida n_n_

 _ **Caroline:**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias y que pienses que se apeguen a los personajes pues es lo que intento en cada una. Plasmar su verdadera esencia, algo que creo que últimamente está un poco perdido. Y bueno, sobre que mis historias son muy cortas, lo se xdxd Hasta ahora mi único short-fic ha sido Calumniado, y en realidad era un one-shot que termino siendo un fic. Pero bueno, yo aún me siento novata. Tal vez más adelante, me anime a hacer fics más largos con todo y secuencia. Tengo varias ideas en mente, y mi próximo proyecto es la boda de estos dos pues es algo que me han pedido mucho. La verdad me siento muy cómoda con los one-shots, pero llegara un tiempo en que me aventurare a salir de mi zona de confort. No me gusta dejar fics colgados así que siempre trato de terminarlos antes de subirlos, esa es otra razón por la que no subo fics con secuencia muy seguido. Pero aun así me alegra que te gusten mis mini-historias. Gracias a ti por tu review, se aprecia mucho n_n Saludos y besos!_

 _ **Gatoccaliz: ¡**_ _Muchas gracias querida! Qué bueno que te gusto *u* Besos!_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _Sii haha, Pucca es bastante melosa xd pero asi la queremos, es lo que la hace adorable. Y pues ya no esperes más, aquí está el punto de vista de Garusito. Ojala te guste, ¡gracias por el review querida! *u*_

 _ **Miko-Sempai:**_ _aisjsjsjsj, muchas gracias *u* Me alegra que te gusten. La verdad yo si veo mucho material Garucca, bueno en fanfics casi no pero en cuestión de fanarts sí. Al menos en DA. Y Vooz continúa sacando cosas sobre ellos, ¿Qué más necesitamos? :3 Si quieres únete a la página_ _ **Ninjas eat noodles – Garucca fans,**_ _ahí somos puros amantes del funny love y se comparte puro contenido sobre ellos ;) Seguiré escribiendo cosas diabéticas, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por tu review! Y eso de que mis historias son la Pucca de tu Garu me llego al cora, enserio *u* Besos!_

 _Tambien gracias a_ _ **Sofy-Chan**_ _por sus reviews en_ _ **Calidez Malvada**_ _y_ _ **Love Spell.**_ _¡Viva el Tobief querida!_

 _Eso ha sido todo, ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! Me dan filicidah xd_

 _Besos, cuídense ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
